


my hands are shaking from holding back from you

by duelistkingdom



Series: seto kaiba's birthday 2020 [3]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Sex, Established Relationship, M/M, not really it's more birthday teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:53:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27201403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duelistkingdom/pseuds/duelistkingdom
Summary: a little birthday attention, as it were.
Relationships: Atem/Kaiba Seto, Kaiba Seto/Yami Yuugi, Kaiba Seto/Yami Yuugi | Atem, prideshipping - Relationship
Series: seto kaiba's birthday 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1985780
Comments: 3
Kudos: 28





	my hands are shaking from holding back from you

Atem had made a bargain with Seto: if he came to the birthday dinner with their friends, then Atem would show Seto a good time at home. Almost entirely the reverse of the promise Seto had made to do whatever Atem wanted as long as they didn’t have to go out for Atem’s birthday. Even worse was that Atem had decided to tease Seto the entire time at dinner. His hand never left Seto’s thigh and occasionally his hand would roam. It made it difficult to focus on whatever their friends were talking about. Granted, Seto rarely paid attention to when their friends were talking to begin with.

This time he was fully wrapped up in Atem. He was aching for the cake to come out and for the night to end. It was very clear, however, that Atem had plans for how tonight was going to go. It was nine at night when the birthday dinner finally wrapped up and Seto was more than desperate when they got into the car. The option to just leap on Atem was fully there but Seto refused to admit that Atem had gotten to him over dinner. It was just like dueling – he couldn’t let Atem gain the upper hand even though he was sure Atem already had gained it long ago. In fact... he wasn’t even certain that sitting stiffly away from Atem in the car wasn’t already playing into his hands.

What made it harder was how bad he just wanted to give in. He just wanted to kiss Atem already but he refused to admit it. Not in front of the chauffer. He would not give in that quickly in front of someone. And then Atem’s hand took his hand, his fingers tangling with his. His thumb was making circular patterns on his skin and Seto tried his best to ignore the goosebumps it was giving him. He tried to ignore that he wished the driver would hurry home already. He tried to ignore that he already wanted to give in.

Home didn’t come fast enough. Getting in the house didn’t happen fast enough. None of it happened fast enough for Seto’s liking. And then Atem had him pinned against the wall in his foyer, his lips on his neck and his hands under Seto’s silk shirt. Seto’s head spun as he eagerly tilted his head back just enough for Atem to press rough bites against his skin, muttering about how good he was for behaving during dinner. Seto always liked when Atem would praise him like this.

Seto found himself pulling Atem’s shirt off, desperate to see more of Atem and desperate to simply touch him. He suddenly couldn’t remember the reason why he didn’t like his birthday when it meant that Atem would hold him like this, would kiss him like that, would run his fingers through his hair muttering about how much he cherished Seto. In fact, he couldn’t think of a single reason to despise his birthday right now. Suddenly he couldn’t think of a reason to not give in when Atem’s lips pressed to his and his mouth parted easily for Atem. Oh, how sweet did Atem’s kiss taste. Arguably, Atem tasted even better than the birthday cake from earlier.

He could taste what Atem had for dinner and all the drinks they had while toasting to the rest of the year. Atem muttered adoration in Seto’s ear before pressing a kiss right below his ear and Seto found Atem leading them up the stairs to the bedroom. Of course. He’d almost forgotten that other people were in this massive house. He always forgot other people existed when Atem began to kiss him. In fact, Seto had a bad habit of forgetting the entire world when Atem was standing right in front of him. The urge to challenge Atem, to get under Atem’s skin, to see what buttons existed for Atem was overwhelming most days. He wanted to see if Atem still stood up to everything Seto thought of him.

The door to the bedroom opened and then Atem was undoing Seto’s pants. He’d barely noticed how much clothes that Atem had shed so far and it was creating a nice buzz in his brain. All he could focus on was how nice it was to hear that Atem appreciated that he existed. From anyone else, Seto might not have believed them when they said they were grateful that he was born but Atem was always so sincere that it was next to impossible to not believe him when he said it. Atem’s gaze bore into his eyes so deep that Seto thought it might burn him. Atem’s gaze was always so intense. He wondered how he ever stood it before.

With that, the rest of Seto’s clothes fell to the ground and he was on the bed. Atem’s hips were flush to his as he pressed more kisses against Seto’s neck. Seto could _feel_ Atem’s desire pressed to him and he hated that Atem liked to drag things out. Atem was always the take it slow kind of guy, preferring to prolong the experience. He always took his time and it frustrated Seto sometimes. Not today, though. Today, Seto was grateful for every single kiss that came with a soft, whispered declaration of love and a sweet, well meaning “happy birthday, my love” that Atem whispered low.

Seto couldn’t help himself anymore. At some point, the idea of winning a game was lost to him and he allowed his barriers to come crashing down for Atem. He could allow Atem to see him completely vulnerable and needy, just this once. He reached for Atem’s belt, his fingers moving deftly as he removed it and tossed it aside as he captured Atem’s lips in a kiss. At this point, he could not deny that Atem had left him wanting so much and needing so much. Maybe his birthday wouldn’t be so bad after all.


End file.
